What we had
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana has cheated."you don't know what you had until it's gone." Santana/Quinn/Rachel/Brittany quadrangle
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. I'm on a roll. I'm not sure if i should keep this as a one shot or make it longer so i'll just see what reviews i get. This is another Pezberry story. Not a happy one like all the others but i hope you like it. If you like this story then check out the other ones. They are a lot happier i promise. Anyway i hope it's good and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee. It would probably go downhill if i did :/ I wouldn't know what pairings to have lol.**

**Pairings: Mainly Pezberry just a little bit of Quick, Quinn/Brittany, Quinn/Finn (not a lot though)**

**Lots of angst and swearing. It's Santana though so i'd expect swearing lol.**

* * *

Santana was depressed. Everyone had tried to cheer her up, but all have failed. Puck kept hitting on her saying sex will cheer her up or something like that, Quinn had just told her to man up, well women up and get over it, Finn kept trying to talk to her because he knew what it felt like... Yeah whatever, even Brittany her best friend couldn't cheer her up. Nothing felt right anymore. Throwing slushies over nerds and dumping dorks in the dumpster wasn't fun. Having people fear and worship her wasn't satisfying at all...

If Santana was a bitch before, well she was 10 times worse now! Every little thing annoyed her, she snapped at anyyone over the stupidist things, she's even made poor Brittany cry several times causing Quinn to moan at her, that did not help at all...

_"I know your angry but do you have to take it out on Brittany?" hissed Quinn moving into her personal space. Brittany was in the locker room crying because of this girl in front of her. That girl has done nothing but try to help her, and she's thrown it back in the poor girl's face._

_Santana tried to keep her anger under control, failing miserably."Shut it Fabray!" She wasn't in the mood to deal with Quinn Fabray._

_The ex cheerio's glare mirrored her own."You've lost it Lopez. You've become a emotional wreck. You've become pathetic!" She spat._

_The Latina's anger went into overload at the Blond's words."Look who's talking? I'm not the one who got pregnant by her boyfriend's best friend and then gave that baby girl away with out a second thought!" She stopped to take in the ex cheerio's face. Smirking at the reaction she got._

_"That's no-"_

_"Your a whore Q! Your stringing both Puck and Finn along and now you've even got my best friend chasing after you!"_

_"Well she won't be your bestfr-"_

_"AND you don't even CARE! Your a fucking selfish cow and i hope you burn in hell!"_

_"I do care." cried Quinn clearly hurt by her friend's words. How can she say that?_

_"Like hell you do!"_

_"I hate you!" she screamed running out of the bathroom, most likely into Brittany's arms or Puck's or Finn's or whatever._

_"Fuckin Slut." muttered Santana turning towards the mirror to re apply her make up. Only pausing when she met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. They gave her a disappointed look before walking silently out of the bathroom._

_"Fuck!" She shouted kicking the wall beside her. Tears ruining the mascara she had just reapplied._

That day had lost her, her two best friends and probably the only chance she had to win back the girl she loved. _And still love_ she thought miserably.

* * *

"Please speak to me." whispered Santana to the girl in front of her. They were both right outside the Glee room and knowing them, they were probably ease dropping on this conversation right now. They can never keep their nose out of everyone's fucking business. If this got around the school then she knew exactly who to blame.

"I don't want to speak to you right now Santana. I can barely look at you." replied the girl. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and all Santana want to do was kiss those tears away. _That's the way it should be._

"I want another chance. Let me prove it to you. I can be a good girlfriend." She begged. This was one time she would go as low as begging. Especially when it could help her win back the owner of her heart.

"You cheated on me."

"I know, i know... Im sorry."

"I can't trust you anymore. When i first heard it, i thought it was just a rumor i mean why would my girlfriend _cheat _on me?"

Santana winced at the broken tone her ex-girlfriend was using."Rach..."

"Tell me why you did it Santana." She whispered.

The Latina took a deep breath. She wanted to tell Rachel how much she regretted it, if she could take it all back she would, that she wanted nothing more then to be with the girl in front of her, not the stupid Jock who took advantage of her drunken state. However, If she did say that... It wouldn't stop the fact that she _cheated _on the diva."I'm sorry Rach... You don't know how much i regret it."

"Your right i don't." sighed the shorter girl, opening the door to the choir room and to forget the conversation that had just taken place. She gazed at everyone's face. They had all heard what had just taken place._ I'm never gonaa hear the end of this._ She sighed.

"I love you." whispered Santana, so softly that she wasn't sure Rachel caught it. She didn't.

* * *

**Do you want me to continue with this? Or should i keep it as a one shot? If i do continue with this what pairings do you want to happen? Do you think Rachel should forgive Santana for cheating? Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviews i got. I'm so glad so many people like this story. It's not decided whether it will end in Pezberry or not so keep on reviewing! I'll see which is more favourable ^-^ **

**This chapter has a bit of Pezberry and Faberry in it. Im deciding on which pairing this story should end with. This is quite a short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer. There is a reason i did it short i promise.**

* * *

Santana walked into school the next day feeling even more down then yesterday. That was the first time she had admitted out loud that she actually loves Rachel and _no one _as around to witness it! If only the brunette had heard it, then maybe, just maybe she would be hanging off the head cheerio's arm right now giggling about something she had said. The Latina sighed slumping against her locker gloomily. No one dared to talk to her or come near her, they could all see she was in a bad mood and that was never a good thing. You don't want to be at the end of the Spanish girl's wrath.

She glanced to the right as she saw a group of jocks walking towards her, hands full with slushies. As they neared and passed her, her curiosity grew as to who they were going to throw the slushy on. She followed them down the hallway and around the corner only stopping when she realized who would be at the end of one of those slushies. _Rachel! _She saw Rachel wince at the sight of the jocks before locking her gaze with hers. Her eyes were full of hurt and pain and _something else._.. It was only then she realized that Rachel thought it was _her _who had ordered the Jocks to slushy her. _Oh my god._

She took one step after another and before she knew it, she was sprinting towards the Jocks and Rachel. She ran and ran but by the time she got there... it was too late. The diva was covered in multi coloured slushy and before she could even blink, Rachel was being whisked away by Kurt and Mercedes who cast her a disapproving look as they passed.

Santana growled inside. Those buffons have made Rachel think she had done it! It was their fault! They made her follow them out of curiosity! This, she decided, was the last time they threw a slushy at Rachel Berry!

And with that she stormed off in the direction that the Jocks had gone.

* * *

By the time she got to glee, she was exhausted, angry, sad and her hands really _really _hurt. She glanced at Rachel who was surrounded by Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and... _Quinn?_

The blond girl was whispering something into the giggling girl's ear, making sure the diva could feel her hot breath on her ear. Santana scowled at the action and made her way towards the pair. Ready to do absolutely _anything _to stop Quinn getting her Rachel!

"Get away from her Quinn!"

The said girl sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her head towards the seething girl in front of her."What do you want?"

"You heard what i said." she hissed.

Rachel stood up and dragged Santana away from the ex cheerio, oblivious to the smirk the Latina sent Quinn.

"What do you want?" sighed the diva when the neared the edge of the room, away from everyone.

Santana blinked."I.." _Damn think of something Lopez!_"I didn't send them to slushy you."

"Why should i believe you." hissed Rachel, casting Kurt and Mercedes a quick glance.

The Latina sighed."Believe what you want. I didn't do it! And what are you doing with Quinn?"

The shorter girl huffed."She was being _nice _Santana. Something you are not familiar with!"

She winced a little bit at the cold voice her ex girlfriend used."She was practically eye sexing you Rach!"

"So? I'm not your property!"

Santana growled before grabbing the girl by her shoulders."But you are! I made a mistake i know but why can't you just forgive me?"

"Because you cheated Santana!" Shouted Rachel gaining everyones full attention.

"I know, I know! Ok? And i'm sorry... why can't you just accept that?"

The future star dropped her head."Because i loved you." she whispered before sprinting out the room, Quinn quickly on her tail.

Santana gaped at the spot in front of her. _She loved me? Not love? Oh god what have i done?_

* * *

**Im sorry this is quite short but I just want to see if you want Pezberry still or Faberry? The more reviews i get saying which pairing you want, the more likely it will end with that pairing... So get reviewing! Pezberry or Faberry? **

**Your review will count towards what will happen at the end. here are some questions for what ending you want.**

**Should Rachel forgive Santana?**

**Should it be Faberry or Pezberry?**

**Should Quinn and Brittany get together? Or should Quinn be with Puck or Finn?**

**What do you want to happen in this story? **

**All opinions are apprecitated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. They've really helped a lot and it makes me want to continue this story without thinking it's boring or not worth it. Thank you!**

**Pezberry and Faberry in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Santana didn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, Rachel would be there.

_"San." smiled Rachel._

_"mmm." Replied Santana, turning her attention away from her homework and to the girl beside her._

_"Are you going to sing in glee today?" _

_The Latina snorted before staring at her disbelievingly."You serious?"_

_Rachel nodded._

_"No." _

_"But you have a lovely voice San, well mo-"_

_"No."_

_"Please!"_

_Santana hesitated a little at the look on her girlfriend's face."No."_

_"Pleaseee." _

_The diva was now pouting and giving her puppy eyes._

_"Rach..." sighed the Latina, slumping back down in her chair._

_Rachel beamed happily, taking her girlfriend's response as a yes._

_"I don't want to sing."_

_At the diva's crest fallen face she added._

_"But dancing then yeah."_

_The star's face was beaming once more as she gave Santana a peck on the lips before skipping off._

_xxxxxxx_

_"Santana i don't know if I'm ready." frowned Rachel as the two lay in bed cuddled together._

_"When are you gonna be ready?" growled The Latina, she was so sexually frustrated and with Rachel only wearing shorts and a vest top, it was hard to keep her hands to herself._

_"Give me time. Please." _

_Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. Had it been anyone else she would have pushed and had her way, but with Rach..._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_Rachel shivered as another cold breeze swept across her skin. Santana noticed and shrugged off her jacket."Here."_

_She thrusted the jacket into the shorter girls arms."No that isn't necessary. It was stupid of me to not bring a jacket on a day like this and besides i don't want you to freeze to death."_

_"Whatever." _

_The diva pushed the jacket away."Santana i would miss you if you froze to death."_

_Santana smirked."Am i that good?" _

_Rachel gaped." Yes but i wouldn't just miss you for that! How can you say such a thing?"_

_The Latina's smirk grew at the small blush that adorned her girlfriend's face." Yeah well your not so bad yourself sweetheart. Anyway put it on before you die of coldness or something like that."_

_The diva's blush grew and Santana took advantage of the girl's embarrassment by throwing her jacket into her arms and sprinting off. Rachel quickly following._

_How did i not realize i was in love. _She thought miserably. _There is no way i will let Quinn frickin Fabray take my girl away from me!_

* * *

She walked into school the next morning with her head held high. She was going to win Rachel back! There was no way her best friend? enemy? rival? was going to get Rachel. She would only ruin the girl. If the diva loved her, still loves her then she still has a chance right? Either way it was worth a try. She was Santana Lopez and she always, _always _got what she want-

The Latina stopped dead in her tracks and drank in the sight in front of her. Her Rachel and Quinn were lipped lock in the middle of the hall. She blinked and blinked again but they wouldn't disappear. She didn't think twice as she rushed forward and pushed them apart.

"What the hell?" She hissed looking from one to another. Quinn looked smug, her eyes were glazed in lust for Rachel who was gazing at the floor in embarrassment. She couldn't help but feel disgusted and nauseated at the look in Quinn's eyes. The image of them kissing was forever printed in her brain and her heart wasin shreds. _This can't be happening. _"Wow you really _do _love me Rach don't ya?" she said sarcastically.

Rachel's head snapped up."_Was _Santana was!"

The Latina ignored the sharp sting her words caused and switched her attention to the blond."I bet your loving this."

Quinn glared at her."Loving what Santana? That you broke her heart and _I'm _the one fixing it!"

"No. That you've making your way thought the entire glee club. Who next? Mercedes? Artie? Tina?... Kurt?"

Slap!

Santana instantly brought her hand to her cheek shocked. She looked to Rachel for help, for pity, for a rant, for anything. But to no avail. The said girl was staring back at the ground as if she hadn't heard or saw the slap her girlfriend (Was she her girlfriend?) gave her. She turned her attentions back to the seething Fabray and sneered at her."Don't come crawling back when she rips out your heart Berry. And believe me it _will _happen. Q's not one for settling." she hissed out angrily before spinning around and storming off. She knew what she said was harsh, and to be honest she really _really_ did want the diva to crawl back to her, but it was her only way of venting all her anger and frustration.

If she had looked back, she would of saw Rachel shout at Quinn before running off... crying...

* * *

**So what did you think? There was a even amount of Faberry and Pezberry in this chapter. I still can't believe how many people have reviewed and/or liked this story. I didn't really think it would be that good to be honest. Anyway i have a couple of questions:**

**Should Quinn and Rachel start dating? (I know almost everyone wants Pezberry but a jealous Santana is just the best)**

**How do you want Brittany to react to their kiss?**

**Do you want any other couples? such as Puck/Kurt? Finn/Mercedes? **

**Any suggestions on how Santana could win back Rachel? or make her jealous? **

**And lastly Faberry or Pezberry? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you so much for all the reviews! They are helping a lot. I am so glad people still like this story. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Pairings for this chapter: Faberry, Brittana, Brinn and a little Pezberry.**

* * *

Brittany walked into the bathroom to find _crying _Santana. The girl was facing away from her and sobbing quietly, like she was ashamed to show her tears.

"San?" she whispered. The Latina visibly stiffened and halted her crying.

"What?" she replied, her voice hoarse.

"Oh S." The blond immediately scooped up the broken girl into her arms."What happened?"

Santana sighed sadly. She didn't really want to tell Brittany what she had seen... It would break her heart even more."Quinn was kissing Rachel."

"Oh." came her reply. She knew she had no right to be upset and angry at Quinn, They weren't together or anything... no matter how much Brittany really _really _wanted to be.

"Look at us B. Those two are gonna be the end of us." Said Santana quietly.

The blond giggled a little at the lame attempt of a joke."You are very strong S, my cat agreed with me that you and Rach belong together. He even told me it was a match made in hell."

The Latina smirked."Hell?"

She nodded happily."Yep. Everyone agrees!"

The head cheerio frowned, _of course the Glee club would think that, after all it was me who cheated on their star singer... _"Do you think i still have a chance?"

She knew it probably wouldn't matter what Brittany said, Her chance had gone and passed when she cheated... if only she could take it back, she would do it in a heart beat!

"Yes like i said your a match made in hell!"

Santana smiled a little at her best friend's adorable ness. _Quinn needs to get her head out her arse and see what a beautiful and amazing girl she can have. _

"I love you B."

Brittany grinned."And i love you too S."

She gave out a small smile, feeling a lot better then she did before, whether it was from the talk they just had or with Brittany just being there she didn't know.

* * *

"Talk to me Rachel."

The little diva sighed, just her luck to have to sit next to Quinn Fabray in their English class, she couldn't say she hated the kiss they shared, because actually she really did like it. _Quinn's a very good kisser _She smirked at the thought. _If only i had thought about her instead of Santana when our lips met._ Her face fell at that thought. She loved Santana, still _loves _her and she's not so sure she will be able to get other the Spanish goddess. It was like she had tattooed her name on the diva's heart, getting rid of it would only cause her pain...

"Please."

"Quinn i don't want to talk to you."

The ex cheerio sighed."You don't like me do you?"

Rachel turned to the taller girl, hurt and rejection was clear in the blond's beautiful hazel eyes."No- Quinn it's not- I do- I... I still love Santana."

Quinn scoffed, Her emotionless mask falling into place. _Of course it would be about Santana._"Well will you ever stop loving her?"

Silence.

"I don't know..."

For the rest of the lesson, Quinn and Rachel worked in silence. Neither knowing what to do or say to make the situation any better.

* * *

"Quinn." smiled Brittany skipping down the hall to catch up with her.

"What Britt?" replied the said girl.

"You going to Glee?"

Quinn looked at the girl, confused. Of course she was going to glee, where else was she going to go."Yes..."

"Oh okay." The taller blond gave her a small sad smile.

"Why?"

"Do you go out with Rachel?" she blurted out.

The ex cheerio sighed, of course Brittany would find out about the kiss, she was Santana Lopez's best friend after all."No."

Brittany let out a huge relieved sigh before beaming once again at the blond."Okay. That's good! I can tell Santana that now, she will be hap-"

"Not yet." she added.

"Oh." tears glistened in the taller girl's eyes, why couldn't Quinn be with _her! _was she that ugly and annoyingly stupid?"okay."

"B? Are you okay?" asked the shorter girl, it wasn't very often she saw the younger girl cry but when she did, something tugged at her heart strings. Britt didn't shouldn't be upset, It was wrong and un natural, Brittany without her smile is like a duck without their wings.

"Yeah. I'm fine, i'm gooood, I'm happy, i'm- i've gotta uhh go." She replied quickly before sprinting off.

Quinn looked weirdly at the retreating girl. _What have i done? _

_

* * *

_

**I never intended for this to become a love quad lol. But with all the reviews asking for different pairings, this is how it turned out :)**

**So Quinn/Rachel/Santana/Brittany.**

**Pick the pairing you want. There was a lot of Brittana, Brinn and Faberry in this chapter with a little bit of Pezberry. **

**I have no idea how to end this now because at the start i was going to end it with Pezberry but now... I'm not soo sure. **

**Questions:**

**How should Glee react to this Faberrittana thing forming?**

**Do you want Quinn and Santana to have a 'little' 'talk'?**

**Anyone want a little Brittberry thrown in?**

**Any suggestions at what you want to happen?**

**My target is at least 60 reviews for this chapter, i need to know what to put in the next chapter to make most, if not all of you happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a much longer chapter then the rest. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There are a lot of Faberry and Pezberry lovers reading this story, I'm glad a lot of people like it still. This chapter has Faberry, Pezberry, Brittana, Brinn and Brittberry in. **

* * *

Santana walked into the choir room slowly. Everyone around her stopped their conversations to turn and look at her tear stained face. She instantly transformed into bitch mode and gave each person a glare that could kill. She smirked a little when the gulped and resumed their conversations. It soon disappeared however when her gaze locked with a pair of sad eyes, the owner of those eyes was currently wedged between two blonds.

She sighed and made her way other to the trio, sitting beside Brittany, who looked like she had been crying.

"What's up B?" she asked quietly.

The taller girl replied a glumly."Nothing." before cheering up again."You haven't said hi to Rach yet San."

Santana really wanted to strangle the blond at the moment."Uhh yeah.. Hey." she whispered to the brunette.

She gave the Latina a tiny smile, wincing a little when she saw the bruise forming on the older girl's face. _This is all my fault._"Hi."

"So Ray as i was saying-"

Rachel tuned out Quinn's voice, all though she knew she'd be in a lot of trouble later with her, and stared at Santana, who was staring back with the same intensity.

"Are you ok?" she asked ignoring the huff Quinn gave at being ignored.

The Latina took a while to register what Rachel actually meant, but as soon as the brunette's gaze drifted to her cheek she knew."Oh uhh yeah. I'm fine." she said curtly before turning towards Mr Shuester who had just walked into the room.

She tried really hard to liston to him, she really _really _did but with Rachel giggling at something Brittany had said, it made it quite hard. _Why does she have to be so cute._

"I think bubbles are pretty magical." Said Brittany to the diva.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked curiously.

"They cannot be caught, they just disappear in you hand. It's like umm... It's like..."

"Magic?" Rachel suggested.

The tall blond nodded enthusiastically."Yeah that's the one!"

"Your so cute B." she smiled.

Brittany's grin died a little as she noticed a certain blonde's glare. _why is she glaring? Have i done something wrong? Why does it hurt so much that she is directing it at me?_

_

* * *

_

Quinn was _jealous_, Brittany was ripping Rachel from right out of her hands, and the worse thing was... She didn't even know it! _Damn Brittany for her stupid __adorableness__ and cute charm. _She knew all about the blonde's ways, that was how she had developed a crush on her. She couldn't blame Rachel is she fell for her, after all, who can resist the lovable blond.

She then turned her head slightly to look at the Latina. She was slumped in her chair with her head resting on her hands, Quinn couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight. She already knew Santana loved Rachel, and she was just rubbing it in her face that the little Diva was hers now. After a moment of studying the Latina, she let her gaze rest on the brunette beside her who was giving Santana a concerned look. _Maybe she was never mine to begin with..._

"So does anyone have a song to show us?" asked Mr Shuester.

Everyone looked at Rachel expecting her hand to shoot up in the air. She, however, was oblivious to all this and was still chatting to Brittany who was now going on about spiders on skates.

"I do." Came Santana's voice. Will nodded and sat down as she slowly got up and whispered something to the band, ignoring all the confused glances she was getting.

"I don't think she should sing Mr Shue. We all know who it's going to be about." Said Finn looking at Rachel.

"Shut up Finland!" Hissed Santana. She shrank back at the glare he received.

She took in a shaky breath and began.

_Comparisons are easily done. Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree. I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed _

_You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you(Thinking of you, thinking of you)Thinking of you, what you would doIf you were the one who was spending the night(Spending the night, spending the night)Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter Like a hard candy with a surprise center How do I get better once I've had the best?You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh! (Taste your mouth) He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret. How I could let myself let you go. Now, now the lesson's learned. I touched it, I was burned. Oh, I think you should know!_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do. If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes. Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through? And bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay..._

She closed her eyes and held back the tears. She shouldn't have to be here singing this song. She should be with the girl she loves, all happy and content, not all depressed and sad. It doesn't suit her at all. She knew that singing this song would seriously damage her reputation but what the hell, if she it would get her girl back then it would all be worth it.

"That was really good Santana!" Clapped Mr Shuester oblivious to the tension between the four girls."You should sing more often, that was just great!" His clapping seized as he looked at everyone. Santana and Rachel were looking at each other, Quinn was glaring daggers at the Latina, Brittany was staring intently at the ex blond cheerio whilst everyone else looked uncomfortable and out of place.

_What is going on?_ He thought.

"You have no right to sing that!" growled Quinn before getting up and standing in front of Rachel protectively.

Santana glared at her."It's what i felt, it's what i feel! Your just jealous i still have her heart!"

The ex cheerio was about to advance towards the seething Latina but was stopped by a pair of arms that had snaked around her."Don't." whispered the girl from behind her.

She relaxed in the embrace thinking it was Rachel, but as a certain brunette passed her, she realized it was Brittany holding her. She moved away and blushed, missing the flash of hurt that crossed the taller blond's features.

"Santana." Said Rachel walking towards the door and out of the room. The Latina quickly followed afterwards leaving a very uncomfortable silence for the remaining occupants.

* * *

Santana followed Rachel all the way to the bleachers wondering what the tiny brunette wanted to say. _Maybe she forgives me? What if she is gonna tell me she's with Quinn now? I don't think i would be able to handle that._

Rachel sat down once they reached the bleachers and Santana did the same. They sat in silence for quite a while before the little diva spoke up."I really want to hate you." she sighed.

The Latina looked down, stung by her words.

"But how can i hate you... when i still love you?" she continued before looking Santana in the eyes.

"Then why won't you give me another chance?" Asked the taller brunette.

The Diva let out another sigh."It's not that easy San-"

"Bull!" Hissed Santana standing up.

"Santana language!"

"Is this because of Quinn? Because i can change Rach! If you want me to change then i will!"

Rachel stood up and took the shaken girl's hands."No. No you don't have to change. I love you for who you are but... How do i know i can trust you again?"

"Didn't you listen to the song? I learnt my lesson ok? We had i fight and i did something stupid, something so incredibly stupid and you don't know how much i hate myself for it!"

"San-"

Santana didn't want to hear the rejection. She didn't want to be humiliated, broken and devastated all in one moment so she shouted the one thing that she had only admitted out loud once."I love you!"

By the diva's shocked and caught off expression, she knew she wasn't expecting that.

"Y-You love m-me?" she whispered.

"No i was only joking!" She replied sarcastically, but by the crumbling look on Rachel's face she added."Of course i love you!"

Rachel smiled, a true genuine Rachel Berry smile that she hasn't seen in like forever."I-i don't know what to say."

Santana cupped the shorter girl's head with her hands and whispered."You don't have to say anything." before leaning in...

* * *

**Cliffhanger :)**

**So there was a lot of Pezberry in this chapter, and quite a bit of Brinn.**

**Questions:**

**Should Brittany tell a confused Quinn her feelings before it's too late.**

**More Faberry in the next chapter? Or more Brittana?**

**And again keep your votes coming in for the pairing you want. Faberry? Pezberry? Brittberry? Brinn? Brittana? Or even Quinn/Santana (I don't know the ship name for that) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**80 reviews is the target this time :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Santana couldn't of been happier. She was about to kiss Rachel, about to get back what she had stupidly lost and there was nothing, nothing at all that can stop it. She leaned in even more until their lips brushed, her heart fluttered at the sensation. Just a little more...

"Santana!"

The voice caused Rachel to pull back, embarrassed.

The Latina cursed her friends timing. She was _sooo _close.

The bubbly blond came bounding up to them, oblivious to what had just occurred."I just kissed Quinn." She said quickly. Her face showed worry and sadness and it softened the glare on Santana's face... just a little.

"What? What happened?" She asked. Half curious and half annoyed.

Brittany was silent for about ten seconds before replying."She was going on about how you wanted to hurt Rach and that so i just kissed her... I don't know why but i just did! Do you think she hates me? Oh god she hates me!" whimpered the blond.

"I'm sure she doesn't." Said Rachel.

"Oh i passed that jock you were with... he wanted me to give you this." smiled Brittany as she gave the Latina the note.

Santana didn't miss the sad look that crossed the brunette's features. She opened up the letter.

_Come round mine tonight_

_parents are out ;)_

_Lewis x_

She didn't hesitate as she screwed up the paper and threw it on the floor.

"Are you going?" Asked Brittany.

"No." Replied the Latina almost instantly. She didn't want Rachel to doubt her any longer.

"Oh ok." Said the blond.

"i've uhh gotta go now." Stuttered Rachel before walking off towards the school building.

"Ok Bye Rach!" She shouted before hooking her arm through the Latina. She did not notice the glare she was receiving from the girl beside her."Come on San. You should of kissed her you know... that was the perfect chance." She laughed. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rachel walked towards her car._ I was so stupid. She cheated and i just forgive her like that? If i didn't love her so much then..._

"Quinn?" She asked, looking at the familiar blond who was leaning on her car.

Quinn didn't smile at her as she pushed herself off the bonnet."Your heart belongs with Santana." she whispered sadly.

"I-i.." Rachel didn't know what to say.

"It's ok." The Blond said. The brunette wasn't sure if it was to her or herself.

"Quinn." She whispered before pulling the now crying girl into her arms."I really _really _wanted to love you but i... i can't."

The girl in her arms nodded."I know." She muttered.

Rachel sighed sadly. She had hurt Quinn's feelings and Brittany's and... Santana's. She couldn't love Quinn because she loved Santana, Brittany was hurt because the shorter blond liked her and Santana... Well she was trying so hard to win her back and she just kept blowing her off. _I really am a bad person._

"Lets get in the car." The blond didn't say anything as Rachel opened the door for the blond to climb in, she just gave the diva a sad smile before doing as she was told.

Once Rachel made sure Quinn was comfortable she started up the car."You can get over me." She said.

Quinn looked at her."Hopefully."

The diva gave her a tiny smile before pulling out of the parking space."You know... I reckon you should talk to Brittany."

"Why?" asked the blond, confused.

"Because she like you." replied Rachel simply.

Quinn stared at her for a while before gasping." Is that why she-"

"Kissed you? yep."

"Oh."

Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her knee."You should talk to her."

Quinn was silent for a second before nodding. _That was why she has been acting weird for the past few weeks..._

* * *

**Target is 90 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is Pezberry centered :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Santana walked into school the next morning, Brittany by her side, Unsure of how to approach Rachel. Sure they had _nearly_ kissed yesterday but that didn't mean they were back together... did it?

"That boy's got blue hair." Giggled Brittany as she pointed towards a student running to the bathroom soaked from a slushie."I liked his hair. Why did he change the colour S?"

Santana rolled her eyes."He was slushied Britt."

The taller girl frowned."Ohh."

The Latina sighed and was about to say something to cheer up the blond when Brittany suddenly ran into the bathroom.

She blinked at her friend's sudden disappearance. _Did i do something wrong?_ She made her way towards the door and twisted the handle. She stopped however, when she heard two voices from inside.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Stop apologizing B."

"Are you made at me?"

"No."

"You should be. You like Rachel... Is Rachel made at me?"

"No she isn't."

"Why?"

"We're not together. She rejected me."

"Oh Q... don't cry!"

Santana quickly closed the door and lent against it. _Rachel rejected Quinn! Did that mean she had another chance? What did this mean? _She sighed at the million questions running through her head before grabbing a slushie off a near by jock and dumping it over a unsuspecting Jewfro. He gaped at her as she quickly snatched his phone."What's this?" She asked bored, flicking through his photo's.

"Just some juicy gossip."Sneered Jacob as he tried pathetically to reach his phone.

The Latina stopped at some interesting pictures of her, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany. Some were of her and Rachel kissing and just chatting and holding hands when they were dating, Some were of her and Brittany pinky holding and hugging, Some were of Brittany and Quinn when the taller girl kissed her and others where they were just talking and giggling and lastly there were some of Rachel and Quinn where they kissed and others where they were laughing and hugging."What are you? some kind of stalker?" She hissed, quickly deleting the photo's.

"Hey you can't so that!" Shouted Jacob struggling to reach for the phone."Give it back!" He growled.

"Or what?" She threatened.

Jacob took off his slushie covered glasses and wiped them on his shirt before putting them back on."Or i'll tell Rachel that Lewis was not the only person you cheated on her with."

Santana scrunched her brows in confusion, trying to remember if she had slept with anyone else. Nothing came to mind."I havn't slept with anyone else!"

The boy smiled a creepy smile."Yes but Rachel doesn't know that."

She growled. There was no way he was going to ruin her and Rachel! She was about to shove the phone down his throat when someone snatched it out of her hand. She whipped around to shout at the person."What the h- Rachel." She whispered.

The said girl had the phone firmly in her left hand and was currently glaring at Jewfro.

"R-rachel." He stuttered.

"Go away." She said darkly.

"My phone." He replied stretching out his hand.

She sighed angrily and gave him back his phone but not before taking out the memory card though.

"Hey!" He protested.

She smiled sweetly before grabbing a passing Puck and placing the card in his hand."Happy birthday Noah." She grinned.

Puck stared at her confusingly, it wasn't his birthday."Umm.."Suddenly he smirked."I know other ways you can repay me." He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him. Puck just laughed before continuing on his way. Jacob gave her a quick glare before scampering after the Jewish boy.

Rachel laughed at the sight before turning back to the stunned Latina.

"Wow. Who knew you could be so harsh." She smirked.

The diva scoffed."He deserved it."

Santana rolled her eyes."So... What now?" She asked.

"I think we need to talk."

Santana gave her a look."You think." She replied sarcastically.

Rachel sighed."I can't forget the fact that you cheated on me Santana."

"I know! But be honest, do you _really _think i will do it again?"

The diva looked at the ground sadly."Yes." She whispered.

The Latina gaped before dragging her into a near by empty classroom."What?" She growled pushing Rachel against the wall.

"Can you blame me?" The diva retorted.

Santana knew the diva was referring to her reputation."Look Rach. I love you. Ok? Being kicked off the cheerio's isn't as horrible as losing you. That must mean _something._"

Rachel looked at her, long and hard before kissing her lightly."It does. I just- I don't know..." She mumbled against the Latina's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do." Said Santana honestly, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears.

"Santana..."

She gave out a humourless laugh."I screwed up reeaalll bad."

She felt Rachel nod against her shoulder.

"Gee thanks for the sympathy." She said sarcastically.

The diva laughed a little before pulling back."I love you Santana." She mumbled before walking out the classroom.

If Santana was confused before. She was clueless now. Why was Rachel so complicated? Why couldn't she just say i don't want to be with you or i want to be with you? This was stupid! Insane! It was so... Rachel Berry. If only she had Quinn's understanding mind right now...

She sighed and followed the diva out of the classroom.

* * *

**Target is 100 reviews :)**

**Coming up to the end now. How do you want it to end?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAt chapter is finally up :) hope you like it.**

* * *

Brittany placed a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder."Doesn't Rach like singing?" she asked.

The brunette raised a eyebrow at the blond."Yeah soo..."

"Do you think Quinn would want to sing to her? To cheer her up? Maybe she'll go out with me if i-"

Santana sighed and tuned the babbling girl out. _What does this have to do with me getting Rachel back? I am not interested in hearing about other people's fucking love life's when mine a total and utter fucking mess... _

"Wait! Singing?"

Brittany jumped at the unexpected interruption and pouted."Yes singing Santana!"

The Latina pulled the girl into a hug."B your a genius! I have to go, see ya later." She was out the door before Brittany could even blink.

* * *

"Right today we will-"

"Mr Shue, I have something i want to show everyone." Said Santana looking around at the group. Her eyes lingering on a certain brunette the longest.

"Uhh go ahead Santana." Replied Will before taking a seat. He shifted uncomfortably and crossed his fingers hoping this performance wouldn't turn out like the last one.

Santana walked up to Brad and whispered something in his ear before moving to stand in the middle. Brittany gave her thumbs up before throwing her arm around a frowning Quinn Fabray. She laughed a little at the two before her eyes caught a pair of brown orbs. The owner of them gave her a small smile making Santana feel a little less nervous about singing. _We're over the cheating part now, she knows i will never do it again... I just need to show her that i do love her, alot._

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen _

_But something happened for the very first time with you_  
_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_  
_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

She remembered when they first told everyone about their relationship. Nobody could even blink as they rapidly looked from one to the other for any sign of it all being a joke. When they couldn't find any, they all started shouting at once. 'are you serious!' 'Santana you have way better taste!' Santana's hot, Rachel isn't?' It wasn't until Mr Shuester came in that they all started to settle down. She would never forget that particular day...

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

She tried so hard to push Rachel away form insults to slushy facials but the little stubborn diva would not leave her alone. They started forming a friendship until Santana found herself falling for the shorter brunette...

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open _

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling _

_But nothing's greater than the rush_  
_That comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_  
_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

Her gaze found Rachel's as she belting out the rest of the song. If this wouldn't win her over then nothing would.

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open _

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh, they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see _

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing _

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love _

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

Everybody started to clap as she sang the last line, tears falling freely down her tanned face. She was quickly engulfed into a much needed hug by her best friend.

"You were amazing S! I loved it!" Squealed Brittany spinning the Latina around.

"Thanks Britt." She wheezed out whilst patting the girl on the back.

"Brittany put her down." smiled Quinn.

The bubbly blond obeyed but ran and hugged the shorter blond instead.

Santana laughed a little as Quinn failed miserably at trying to get free. _They should hurry up and get together. All this lovey dovey stuff is making me-_

"Well done Santana."

The Latina whipped around to face the speaker."... Thanks." She grinned sheepishly.

Rachel nodded."Your welcome." and took a step forward before hesitating.

The tanned girl frowned. _What was she up to?_

Her question was soon answered however when she was pulled in for a passionate kiss.

"No wonder i fell in love with you. Your just a big softie." smiled Rachel when they parted.

Santana smirked before resting her forehead on the little diva's."Whatever.. Am i forgiven?"

The shorter girl paused for a second before nodding, a smile gracing her face.

"Are we... together again?" She asked, hope clear in her voice.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

The Latina kissed Rachel again."I really love you, you know that?"

"Yeah i figured."


End file.
